


Everything Is Fine.

by buoyantsaturn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Good Place (TV), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Nico stepped inside and-- Clowns. Clowns, everywhere.He had to physically stop himself from flinching at the sight.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Everything Is Fine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unwieldyink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwieldyink/gifts).



> happy birthday annabel!! i wish i had more time and. writing motivation. so that this couldve been longer but!! i hope u like it!!!
> 
> everybody else. enjoy ig

_ Everything is fine. _

That’s what the wall in front of Nico said.  _ Everything is fine. _ Green letters on a white wall that was far too bright for Nico’s liking, and actually kind of hurt his eyes to look at. Things didn’t  _ feel _ fine. To be fair, he didn’t know quite  _ what _ he was feeling, but it definitely wasn’t  _ fine. _

Thankfully, before that shade of green was permanently burned into his eyes, a nearby door opened, and Nico was gestured into another room. He sat down in front of a desk, and a man with a graying beard sat behind it. 

“Hello, Nico,” the man said. “Welcome to The Good Place.”

Nico frowned. “The...what?” 

The man smiled, a twinkle in his eye. “Allow me to explain. You, Nico di Angelo, have died.”

Nico tensed. He was  _ dead? _ How? When? And  _ where the hell was he? _

“Not to worry, however! Because you have found yourself in The Good Place.”

Nico looked around - it looked more like a therapist’s office to him, and he’d never considered one of those to be a  _ good place. _ “Okay, but what does that  _ mean? _ And who are you?”

“My name is Chiron,” the man told him. “I am the Architect of this neighborhood, which means that I am in charge of this subsection of The Good Place. And  _ that _ means that you lived your life as a very good person. Only the best people end up in The Good Place. Congratulations! Now, if you would follow me, allow me to take you to your new home.”

Nico was led through a tiny town where he didn’t see a single car - which meant he would have to walk everywhere, which was going to suck - and was finally taken to...a bright yellow house. 

Chiron explained, “Each house is created with its owner in mind. This house is modeled after the orphanage where you worked for free to help hundreds of children get adopted. Oh, and if you’ll follow me inside, you’ll see a beautiful gallery of some of your favorite art from when you were alive!”

Nico stepped inside and--  _ Clowns. _ Clowns,  _ everywhere. _

He had to physically stop himself from flinching at the sight.

“So I...live here now?” Nico asked, stepping into the living room and looking around.

“Yes, of course! And you and your soulmate can decide whether or not to live here, in their home, or separately.”

Nico spun around. “Did you say  _ soulmate?” _

“Everyone in The Good Place has a soulmate, yes,” Chiron told him. “And, yours should actually be here any minute now--” 

A knock sounded on the open door, and in walked a man with curly blond hair and a smile that could blind someone. 

“Ah! Will, perfect timing,” Chiron announced, and turned back to Nico. “Nico, please, meet your soulmate, Will Solace.”

Will approached, smiling with that big beautiful smile, and held out a hand for Nico to shake. Instead, Nico stuffed his hands in his pockets and took a step back, staring at Will’s hand as though it might be poisoned.

Chiron looked between them with a grin. “Well, I’ll leave the two of you to get acquainted. Remember, there is a town meeting tonight at seven o’clock. I’ll see you both there!”

Chiron left the house, shutting the door behind himself, and left Nico and Will alone. Will still had that stupid smile on his face, but it seemed to dim slightly the longer the two of them stood, staring at each other. 

_ This _ was Nico’s soulmate? Sure, he was tall and attractive and Nico could get lost in those eyes but...he’s a  _ he. _ Nico had never even come out to his own  _ sister,  _ and he had halfway convinced himself that he  _ wasn’t _ attracted to men, or women, or  _ anybody, _ because nobody ever compared to--

Nico backed away. He moved toward the couch and curled up in the corner with his knees drawn up to his chest. 

Will followed him, his smile suddenly gone and his eyes now filled with concern. “Um. Are you okay?” He sat down beside Nico on the couch and reached out toward him, but Nico pulled away before he could make contact. Will pulled his hand back like he’d been burned. “Hey. Nico, I’m your  _ soulmate. _ I’m here for you, whatever you need. Okay?”

Nico shook his head and pulled his legs closer.  _ “No! _ You  _ can’t _ be my soulmate, because I’m in love with somebody else!”

It was Will’s turn to flinch away this time, and Nico hid his face in his hands to keep himself from having to see the hurt look he knew must be on Will’s face.

“I died in the  _ closet,” _ Nico groaned. “I wasted my  _ whole life _ chasing after my best friend, and now I’m  _ here, _ in the forking  _ Good Place, _ and I don’t think I’m supposed to be here! Fork!  _ Why can’t I say fork?” _

“Woah, woah, slow down!” Will said, waving his hands around like he wanted to reach out for comfort but knew it wouldn’t be welcome. “What makes you think you shouldn’t be here?”

_ Because I never worked in an orphanage and I hate clowns, _ Nico thought. Instead, he lifted his head and asked, “Well, why are  _ you _ here?”

Will seemed surprised at the question. “Oh. Um, I mean, I was a doctor.” He shrugged. “I...guess that’s the reason? I helped people.”

Nico huffed, and stared back down at the frayed holes in his knees. “Yeah, well, I didn’t do anything like that. All I did was mooch off my dad’s money, and  _ probably _ ruined all my friends’ lives because all I did was long for Percy  _ forking _ Jackson!  _ Fork!” _

“Nico, hey, deep breath, okay?” Will held a hand out toward Nico, not quite reaching, but offering the comfort if Nico chose to take it. “I know this must be a lot for you to take in, but I  _ want _ to help you. However I can. You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t supposed to be, and...We wouldn’t be soulmates if we weren’t supposed to be.” 

Nico met Will’s eyes, then glanced down at his hand. Slowly, Nico’s hold on his own legs relaxed and he reached out for Will, their fingers brushing lightly as Will continued to speak. 

Will’s smile started to reappear, and he dropped his gaze to their hands. He held Nico’s hand in one of his own, and with his other he began slowly tracing the lines on Nico’s palm. “That being said, if you aren’t comfortable, we can just be...friends, for now. But I hope that, someday, once we get to know each other, you might be open to the idea of something... _ more.” _

Nico felt a tear roll down his cheek, and hurriedly wiped it away with his sleeve. He kept his eyes focused on their hands, afraid to look Will in the eyes because he didn’t know what he would find there. He let himself bask in the feeling of Will’s hands on his. “That feels nice,” he whispered. “How did you know that would help?” 

He glanced up in time to see Will smiling at him - the sight made Nico’s heart flutter. “I am your soulmate, after all.” 

Nico  _ would _ get lost in those eyes if he didn’t look away. It was going to suck when Will found out that Nico didn’t belong.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! everybody go wish annabel bookplush a happy birthday!!


End file.
